Mauvaise rencontre
by Mrsjudisore
Summary: "Maître ! Laissez-moi le tuer !" Mon corps entier se fige dans l'horreur. Mes dents commencent à claquer. Par le string de Merlin…Je suis cuik ! " Ça tu l'as dit Harry … " HPLV, SexyVoldemort ! EvilVoldemort ! Humour…


**Honorables lecteurs, honorable assistance, bonsoir ! Ceci est le fruit d'une étroite collaboration (gros délire sous-entendu) entre SeverustianaSna et moi !**

 **J'ai entendu dire que les personnages appartenaient à JK Rowling, incroyable non ?**

 **Attention :**

 **\- Histoire à ne pas trop prendre au sérieux, c'est un joli concentré de bêtises ! X)**

 **\- Il s'agit d'un HPLV donc ça traitera de relation homosexuelle, vous êtes prévenus !**

 **\- Rating M pour langage grossier, messieurs-dames, nous nous excusons d'avance !**

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, bonne lecture :D**

oOo

Bleue est la couleur de ses yeux…Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau bordel… je redessine de mon regard avide la rondeur de ses fesses. Miam miam.

Que? Merde je me suis fait griller…Vite! Regarder ailleurs…

Et pis merde je sais même pas pourquoi je panique… C'est pas comme s'il avait des yeux derrière la tête...Enfin…J'espère. On ne sait jamais.

Putain, je suis hyper jaloux de cette conne qui l'accompagne... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à lui chuchoter des trucs à l'oreille comme ça ! Mais arrête putain il t'aime pas ! Et puis t'es moche d'abord ! Dégage, il veut pas de toi, ouste, ouste !

Tiens… Il rit… ouah, j'ai jamais entendu un rire aussi beau… aussi musical, rafraîchissant…Et j'aurais juré que ses dents venaient de scintiller.

Chaque fois qu'il se tourne vers la stupide groupie, je peux à loisir admirer son visage vu de profil… Ses beaux yeux lapis-lazulis, son nez droit, son sourire merveilleux qui ne me sera hélas jamais destiné… Merlin, j'ai envie de chialer.

Y aurait pas un bar dans le coin ? J'ai une putain d'envie de me saouler… La vie est tellement injuste ! Mais si je me saoule trop je ne pourrai pas transplaner… Argh ! Et puis zut!

Les gens ? C'est un peu zarbi de dire ça mais je crois que je suis amoureux…D'un autre mec qui plus est.

Chuis homo donc. Hahaha. La bonne blague, qu'est-ce que j'suis censé faire maintenant hm ?

Bon, pour le moment le suivre ! Le suivre, Harry ! Le suivre! Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule et que voilà quoi, tu ne le revoies plus jamais !

Putain…Je passe carrément pour un pervers là…Rien à foutre ! Je fais ce que je veux, vous n'avez pas le droit de me critiquer !

Par chance personne ne m'a reconnu grâce à mon gros sweet-shirt orange à capuche. Sinon j'aurais eu un tas d'abrutis sur les bras ! Et Dieu que je déteste ça !

Bon maintenant, où est-il passé…ah le voilà ! Toujours avec cette…oh sa mère la cracmolle ! Ote tes sales pattes de là !

Attendez un peu que je lance un impardonnable ! Mais enfin Harry, tu ne peux pas! T'as même pas apporté ta baguette d'abord ! Ensuite, souhaites-tu réellement finir à Azkaban? Et tu fais quoi du méchant Voldy ? M'en fous de voldy, préfère me faire enfiler par un détraqueur si je peux même pas trouver l'amour ! Et puis le monde ne tourne pas autour de cette face de reptile merde…et d'ailleurs où est passé mon beau brun au joli cul?

Oh, le voilà ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout sur l'allée des embrumes ! Je le savais! Cette meuf-là c'est qu'une pute!

Est…Est-ce qu'il se protège au moins ? Les MST sorcières c'est pas un conte oh ! Ça tue vraiment ! C'est pire que chez les moldus! Imaginez la dragoncelle, mais juste sur tes parties!

Aie. Nooon ! Le pauvre, il ne le mérite pas !

Bon, si je continue à déblatérer de pareilles conneries, je vais finir par les perdre ! Déjà avec la nuit qui commence à tomber. Purée j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai passé tout l'après-midi à les suivre !

« Atchoum ! » le temps commence à se rafraîchir…Ce stupide sweet ne sert qu'à se camoufler en fait… Bon. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant…je continue à le suivre ou je rentre chez moi ?

Tiens ils s'arrêtent. Merde, ils se tournent vers moi… pourquoi ? Demi-tour…Demi-tour…

« Harry Potter…Tu comptais me suivre encore longtemps ? »

Au même moment, un rire aigu déchire l'air…Un rire étrangement familier…merde.

« Maître, vous êtes un génie ! » HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

« Silence ! »

« Oh. Excusez-moi. » Hohohuhuhahi

 _Par le string de Merlin…Je suis cuik !_

« Ça tu l'as dit Harry … »

 _Ouais…je suis foutu…Attendez… ? Il vient de me répondre là ? Il m'entend ? Il…Putain !_

« Tu es un idiot, le sais-tu ? »

Mon corps entier se fige dans l'horreur. Mes dents commencent à claquer.

« Il commence à comprendre… » Murmure la voix sifflante de la femme.

Vite. Fuir. Se tirer d'ici. Ah…mais mince ! Il m'entend ! Legillimens de mes deux…

Soudain, ils se métamorphosent sous mes yeux sous une apparence que je ne connais que trop! Quelle horreur ! Quand je pense que je…que je…eeerk !

« Que quoi Harry ? Que tu fantasmais sur le « joli cul » de … Quel était le mot… face de reptile ? »

Mon teint devient livide.

Donc quand il se marrait et tout… La démarche séductrice… L'allée des embrumes…AAAAAAAH ! Sirius…Dumbledore…à l'aide ! Serait-ce donc la fin d'Harry Potter… ? Serait-ce la fin du héros qui a survécu ?

« Tu es enfin à ma merci Harry… Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela ! »

« Gloup… »

« Et sais-tu le plus drôle… Tu es tombé dans mon piège comme le stupide gryffondor que tu es ! »

« Maître ! Laissez-moi le tuer ! »

Merde putain bordel. Ça sent le roussi…Vite, un plan ! Mais il m'entend…Arrête de penser, merde arrête de penser !

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Voldy … Beau cul hahahahhaah_

Je regarde derrière moi et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je la tiens ma solution !

Tout se passe alors très vite; je pivote pour ramasser un caillou et le lance de toutes mes forces dans la direction de Voldemort.

Il lui atterrit en pleine poire et le terrasse.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Maître ! »

Je profite du chahut pour transplaner Merlin-sait-où !

Deux ombres m'assaillent, me faisant tressauter.

«Mec t'étais-tu ? Non mais ça va pas de disparaître comme ça ! Hermione et moi étions sur le point d'avertir Mcgonagall ! »

Je hausse les épaules et regarde les environs. Visiblement j'ai atterri à Pré-au-lard. Tous les 7èmes années sont là…

Face au regard insistant de mes deux amis, je finis par répondre :

« Vous exagérez, j'étais juste à Gringots, en train de fouiller des vieux trucs appartenant à mes parents… histoire de trouver des indices pour _le_ neutraliser.»

Sur ces mots, je monte à bord d'une des calèches à sombral et ne dis plus rien.

Je repense à tout ce qui s'était passé…Meeeerde la honte, la honte, la honte, la hooooooonte !

Arrivé à Poudlard, je zappe le dîner, prétextant une grande fatigue et un état avancé de satiété.

Arrivé dans le dortoir, je m'effondre sur mon lit et pleure tout mon soul. Je viens de frôler la mort bordel ! Qui aurait pensé qu'un putain de caillou me sauverait…

Je me sens naze… je suis tellement écœuré… L'homme que j'aimais… Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Ça a viré au cauchemar !

Et comme si cela ne suffit pas, je sens ma cicatrice me brûler tout à coup…Ouh le bâtard, il n'est pas content. Bah moi non plus!

Crève connard ! Fous-moi la paix, tu m'as ôté toute joie de vivre ! Mes rêves… mes espérances…Va te faire foutre…toi et ta salope ! Toi et… et… je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement. Les sanglots m'étouffent, larmes, morves… Je sais plus- inondent mon visage tordu de douleur.

« Heuuu…Harry… ? »

« Gyah ! Ah c'est toi Neville. Je souffle en essuyant prestement mes larmes. « Tu ne dînes pas ? »

« En fait je reviens des toilettes… » M'explique-t-il les joues rouges.

« Ouais je sens ça. » Je réponds en humant l'air, évitant de justesse de grimacer. En entendant cela Neville devient encore plus rouge.

« Pourquoi tu pleurais… ? »

« Oh, rien, peine de cœur… »

« Je…je vois…Tu sais tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. »

« C'est vraiment gentil Neville mais je préfère dormir, je suis un peu fatigué, je ne veux plus y penser. Mais t'inquiète, je… quand je serai prêt je t'en parlerai. Tu peux partir dîner, je suppose que tu as faim maintenant que… »

« Non ! Enfin…oui. Bien, en ce cas, je vais te laisser…J'espère que ça va s'arranger avec Ginny… »

« Ouais cool… »

Neville me tapote amicalement l'épaule et quitte le dortoir. Bon débarras…J'aime bien Neville mais là c'est vraiment pas le moment…

Eh puis Ginny… NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE VIENT FOUTRE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ! JE SUIS HOMO PUTAIN ! Je suis…je suis…Nonnn ! Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Il m'a fait virer de bord !

Je revois encore son sourire éblouissant, son corps parfait et j'en pleure de douleur. Soudain, sa face de serpent me revient à l'esprit et je m'effondre.

« DOBBY ! » Je crie.

Aussitôt l'elfe apparaît. Ses gros yeux globuleux s'écarquillent en avisant mon visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry Potter ? Pourquoi Harry Potter pleure ? Que doit faire Dobby ? »

Il commence à s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« Ramène-moi une bouteille de whisky pur feu Dobby… »

« M… Mais… »

« Je t'en supplie… »

« Dobby va ramener du Whisky pur feu à Harry Potter pour que Harry Potter ne pleure plus et soit content. »

« C'est bien Dobby, ramène ça dans les plus brefs délai s'il te plaît. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, l'elfe revient avec une bouteille de la fameuse boisson et un verre. Il s'incline et disparaît.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard…

« TU M'AS BAISE VOLDEMORT ! TU M'AS BAISE ! T'ES QU'UN ENFOIRE ! »

Je balance la bouteille de whisky avec rage et hurle de toutes mes forces.

« Tu zigouilles mes parents et maintenant ça ! Va te faire foutre, je te hais ! TU M'AS BAISE JE TE DIS ! Vas-y achève-moi, je m'en cogne! »

« Monsieur Potter, quel est donc tout ce raffut ! »

« Hahahaha ça alors ! Snape, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le dénommé Snape voit rouge.

« Mais…vous êtes ivre ! »

« A ce qu'il paraît… »

« Petite pourriture insolente ! »

Une quinzaine d'élèves sont déjà attroupés à l'entrée du dortoir. Etrangement, des serpentards de 7ème année sont également là.

« Pourriture dis-tu ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux aller crever toi aussi Snape ! Vous me faites tous chier ! Tous autant que vous êtes !»

« POTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEER »

oOo

Quelque part dans les cachots….

« Putain… Où est-ce que je suis ? Aïe, ma tête… »

Je me sens nauséeux et j'ai la bouche pâteuse.

« Vous êtes en cellule de dégrisement monsieur Potter ! »

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, je pige rien…En plus j'ai une de ces envies de gerber…

Et l'inévitable se produit, je me mets à dégobiller sur l'affreuse robe noire de Snape.

« POTTER ! Malheureux ! Misérable ! 400 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

« Allons, calme-toi Severus… » suggère une voix.

« Que je me calme ?! Ce morveux ne fait qu'accumuler bêtises sur bêtises depuis la veille! Et vous voulez que je me calme ! »

En regardant de près, Je remarque que l'œil droit de Severus est agrémenté d'un joli coquard.

« Harry…J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous arrive… » Retentit la voix bienveillante de Dumbledore dans le lugubre cachot.

Je m'assois sur le sol froid et prends ma tête entre mes mains.

« Je ne sais pas professeur… »

« BIEN SUR QUE VOUS SAVEZ ! » Hurle Severus me regardant avec le plus profond des mépris. « VOUS CHERCHIEZ UNE FOIS DE PLUS A FAIRE L'INTERESSANT ! »

« … »

« REPONDEZ ! »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! CE N'EST PAS VOUS QUI VOUS ETES FAIT NIQUER PAR VOLDEMORT A L'ALLEE DES EMBRUMES ! »

Gros blanc.

« Que dites-vous ? »

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécissent.

« Que diable fabriquiez-vous là-bas Monsieur Potter ? »

Je les regarde silencieusement et éclate en sanglot en me roulant par terre.

« Légili… »

« Allons Severus ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Mais… »

« Nous soutirerons des informations plus tard… »

« Mais Albus… »

« Non. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état… »

« Bien… »

« Administrez-lui une potion calmante et une autre pour sa migraine… »

« Bien Albus. »

Severus se tourne vers moi.

« Debout monsieur Potter » Ordonne-t-il, le regard scintillant d'une lueur étrange….

Dumbledore s'arrête près de l'entrée et se retourne.

« Et Severus ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Interdiction de faire boire « accidentellement » du véritasérum à ce pauvre garçon. Je vous connais. »

 _« Fais chier… »_

« Je peux avoir un café ? »

« Non. Et sachez que je finirais bien par découvrir ce qui s'est passé à l'allée des embrumes monsieur Potter ! »

« C'est pas vos oignons. »

« Ce sont mes oignons lorsque je retrouve mon élève totalement ivre mort dans son dortoir tout en perturbant l'ordre et la tranquillité de cette maudite école ! »

« Mêlez-vous de vos fesses ! »

« Ça suffit Potter ! »

Je plisse les yeux. « Vous savez c'est quoi votre problème ? Vous fouinez partout! » « Vous n'aviez rien à faire dans ce dortoir qui n'est même pas le vôtre pour info! Les seuls habilités à intervenir étaient professeur Mcgonagall et le professeur Dumbledore. Vous vous appelez Mcgonagall ? Ah ben non alors bouclez-la ! »

« Potter…Je vous le demande une dernière fois…Taisez-vous et racontez-moi ce qui s'est putain de passé DURANT VOTRE SORTIE ! » Beugle le maître de potion en donnant un coup de pied à un chaudron qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cellule. Je le regarde, sans voix…

Erreur fatale, il est rempli d'urine… Le liquide malodorant se répand alors rapidement sur le sol du cachot, éclaboussant par la même occasion la robe déjà remplie de vomi du professeur.

« Putain ! »

« HAHAHAHAHAHA »

« Je vous interdis de rire ! »

Je n'ai que faire de ses interdictions et continue à rire comme un damné… Me roulant parterre, la respiration hachée. Quand je vais raconter ça à Ron et Hermione…

« Vous l'aurez voulu… »

Je sens soudain une immense douleur me vriller la tête…non mais qu'est-ce que…oh le bâtard ! Il est en train de fouiller mon esprit !

Pour me protéger, je fais immédiatement surgir une vision de Dolores se faisant sauter par un centaure.

« NONNNNN »

Et en profite pour m'échapper.

« POTTER REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Ciao Batman. »

Oh ces images vont le hanter à vie…bien fait ! Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé !

Quand on cherche la petite bête on finit par en trouver ! Et une grosse !

Je m'arrête devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande et tombe sur la dernière personne que je voulais croiser.

« Potter ? »

« Quoi encore ! Non mais vous allez me lâcher oui ! Faut toujours que j'aie un putain de Serpentard qui me colle au cul comme de la merde où que j'aille ! »

Pour une fois, Malfoy se tait, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Je le laisse en plan et me dirige vers la fenêtre, invoquant mon balai et m'envolant vers la forêt interdite, laissant derrière moi un Malfoy complètement perdu.

A suivre…

oOo

 **Hé toi là, oui oui toi qui t'apprêtes à partir sans me laisser ma review…je te vois ! En fait, je vous vois tous ! Prudence mes petits, vigilance constante !**

 **Non sans déconner merci pour la petite visite, ça fait plaisir. A bientôt j'espère ! :D**


End file.
